digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:WarDukDrialmon
|to=WarDukDrialmon Sonic Mode |partner=Sayuri "Sally" Mujaki Warriors' Circle}} WarDukDrialmon is a Dragon Man Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from ' Drialmon'. It is a peerless warrior whose might decimates most all who face him. Also known as the "Dragon Avenger", this name is due to its vehement abhorrence against Knights, among other types, who are responsible for the fall of multiple dramon-types. Amid its stoic code of honor and desire for fellowship in battle lies a dangerous inner nature. If a specific (but unknown) element were to trigger this nature, the entirety of the Digital World would be at risk of destruction. Its armor is comprised still of 99.9% pure Chrome Digizoid, and remains tinted red. The style of armor has changed from the western-reminiscent style it was on CanuDukDrialmon to a more eastern style, even bearing scaled armor here and there. While CanuDukDrialmon's armor was red from the strength of its friendship with WereGarurumon, as WarDukDrialmon, it is now also tinted by its burning desire to be a powerful warrior and hunt down "the Betrayer"; an unknown target known only to Drialmon whilst in his Mega Stage. It wields a huge, S-shaped sword imbued with the power of fire, called 'Gilgamesh', as well as a massive shield known as 'Belgabad'. It has the symbol of the Digital Hazard emblazoned on its hauberk and the flat of Belgabad. The Zero Unit adorns its blade-like haute-pieces. Replacing a cape is a fur skirt hanging from an armored girdle around its waist; upon close inspection, it is revealed that the fur is actually the remains of a Garurumon pelt, and is most likely a sign that WarDukDrialmon still holds some of WereGarurumon's Data. Attacks *'Sonic Hammer:' Lunges at supersonic speeds, ramming the target with the flat of Belgabad. *'Warring Slash:' Coats Gilgamesh in flame, then eviscerates opponents. *'Megiddo's Wildfire:' Body bursts into dark-red, black-tinged flames before concentrating it into his sword and blasting it at his target. WarDukDrialmon Sonic Mode WarDukDrialmon is a Dragon Man Warrior Digimon whose name is derived from ' Drialmon'. It is an alternate mode of WarDukDrialmon that utilizes different fighting style. The mode is a last ditch effort, and is activated by sacrificing 60% of its armor and Belgabad and constantly moving at extreme speeds. Due to the lack of protection and high velocity, it is an extremely taxing mode, and cannot be sustained for very long. Unlike Gallantmon's Crimson mode, the Digital Hazard within WarDukDrialmon is not sealed in this mode, so it still presents the threat of tearing the Digital World apart. Gilgamesh can be shifted into a new mode as well to match, being able to be separated into dual swords, the tips previously acting as the ends of an S, now straight brought up as actual sword tips. This alternate sword mode, renamed En'yoku, to match Sonic Mode allows for lightning-quick, blink-fast fighting. While the armor bearing the Digital Hazard and Zero Unit symbols are no longer equipped, they remain a part of WarDukDrialmon's DigiCore. Attacks *'Black Lightning Blink:' Vanishes in the blink of an eye, striking enemies in a flash of black lightning with En'yoku. *'Megiddo Flashfire:' Races betweens multiple targets, leaving behind trails of black fire while also setting the targets themselves ablaze. *'En'yoku Suiryoku:' Engulfs En'yoku in dark red, black-tinged fire and thrusts it into an opponents DigiCore. Gallery WarDukDrialmon Bust.png